Michael Jordan's Space Jam
Michael Jordan's Space Jam is the 15th episode of the Second Series of Legends of the Hidden Temple. By Rafts (together) Before you is a floating stone raft. When Philippa gives the signal, the player in the water must take the raft to the other side with the other balancing on it. Second player, remember: if you fall off, both of you must go back and begin again. When both players are out of the water, run over and hit the gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round! The Steps of Knowledge Possibly the most famous basketball player to this day is Michael Jordan. In 1996, he was summoned by the Looney Tunes to help them win a basketball game against aliens. But the moment Michael laid eyes on the creatures, he was more than willing to teach them a lesson. That night, the “Monstars” faced Michael, Bugs Bunny, and a variety of other tunes. Even Mister Swackhammer, the theme park manager was there. But antagonists never win, even in basketball; the Monstars lost 77 to 78. It was found out that the creatures stole talent from NBA players, so Jordan brought them back inside a basketball. Years later, the ball bounced its way to the Temple. Your task is to find the ball, and bring it back here. The basketball can be found in The Observatory. Temple Games Rollout (version 1)-Back n' forth In order to move with the basketball around the court, one must constantly be bouncing it on the floor. This is called dribbling. You've been put inside a hollow wheel. When Philippa gives the signal, roll your wheel while dribbling your ball all the way from one side of the court to the other. The player to go back and forth the most times in 60 seconds wins! Tilt Swing (version 1)-Put up If one team member is open to make a shot, you, with the ball, can pass it to them. Before you is a pile of basketballs. When Philippa gives the signal, run up to the column, grab a basketball, and pass it to your team member. The first player to pass 7 balls to their teammate, OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds wins! Pole (version 1)-Container Michael Jordan made plenty of slam dunks-shots that are made directly into the basket. Beside you is a basket. When Philippa gives the signal, you and your teammate will alternate going up and down the pole, throwing basketballs into the basket. The team to get 8 slam dunks OR the team with the most slam dunks at the end of 60 seconds wins! The Tiebreaker The Question was "At the end of the game, Tune Squad beat the Monstars by:", Molly was saying "1 point" sending Gil to the Temple. Temple Run First, Molly heads up into the Temple with one Pendant. She was in The Crypt pulling books from the Skeleton and was giving up a Pendant by a Temple Guard (Chandra Raby from The Leopard--Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley). She was diving down in The Pit of Despair which she open up a path to enter. She screams and get caught by a Temple Guard (Monica Gelano from Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade) in The Throne Room, Gil's turn to enter to follow her path. He finds the other-half of his pendant, getting an extra life. He was giving up a Pendant by a Temple Guard (Heather from Stone Head of the Evil King) in The Medusa's Lair. He chooses the next path to The Swamp, he escapes it. He might have the chance to enter The Dark Forest, reaching the hole and finding the key. Plowing through the wall to The Mine Shaft. He was in the elevator, in other words. Counting jerks 10 by 10. He was carried by the Doe truthfully and heading into The Viper's Nest pulling the snakes from the Jars. Heading to The Shrine of the Silver Monkey, assembling the Monkey together. He was smashing the pots finding the key. After the key fits in the Second Pestedal, He grabs the Basketball out of the Temple. Which He was stuck on the Ledges with his feet, which it comes down to last seconds. 'Temple Run Results'